


Week 1 - Mind Ship Tea

by Hermineuh



Series: KyluxXOXO - 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bitter Exes, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, TLJ Compliant, but he's sorry, hux works too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/pseuds/Hermineuh
Summary: Hux desperately needs tea. Kylo Ren desperately needs to properly apologize.





	Week 1 - Mind Ship Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For the KyluxXOXO summer fest 2018.  
> The prompt for this drabble is: Mind - Ship - Tea

It was late during Gamma shift. So late that it dangerously bore into Alpha shift. Yet, General Hux of the First Order, sole Commander of the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Finalizer, was sitting at his work table, reviewing, signing, ordering, and classifying reports upon reports. It was an endless task yet necessary, though most of them never should have reached him. Before the Resistance’s desperate terrorist action and even before the Starkiller incident, there were enough officers to take care of these. But now, with so many lives lost, the First Order limping and their new Supreme Tantrum Leader to guide them, Hux knew he could not spare any effort that would help them rebuild. Even if he had to oversee the canteen’s fruits supplies.

He sighed heavily. He felt beyond exhausted and longed for at least four hours of good sleep. But he couldn’t afford such luxury. Not yet. He hoped things would go back on track in a few weeks. He even dared hoping their Supreme Manchild would follow his suggestions.

To his surprise, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had been quiet for the past week. Since the battle of Crait, he hadn’t seen him nor been summoned. He was on the Finalizer but didn’t show himself, only returning signed reports that required his approval.

Putting his considerations deeper in his mind, he sent the order for the constructions of five new Tie Fighters to the supplier then closed the whole thread of reports, only to notice that in the meantime, several new topics were submitted to him for review. He groaned loudly and rubbed his temples with his fingertips. Going to sleep now would only cause more trouble than anything else. Thank the stars for his tea, which never failed to provide both comfort and that kick he desperately needed. He reached out for his cup and brought it to his lips before his brain could register how light it felt in his hand.

His cup was desperately empty. He could make one himself but that seemed like a task he just didn’t have the energy for, and ordering a droïd to delivery one from the kitchen a misuse of First Order resources. Also the kitchen never made him tea the way he liked.

Placing the cup back on his desk, Hux resigned himself to get as much of this tedious work done before showering and going back on the bridge for Alpha shift. Then, he would get himself something to drink and possibly eat.

Working slowly, Hux managed to get two reports approved and send one for rework when he heard a scratching at his door. He had heard it twice already but paid no attention as sometimes the durasteel thermal expanse could cause strange noises. He placed his datapad in the charger and turned toward his quarters entrance right when the bell rang. He stood up, tried to correct the wrinkles in his uniform and went to open the door.

Before him, two troopers. One near the opposite wall while the other was trying hard to appear professional without giving off his unease toward the floating cup next to him.

 

“Sir,” the trooper started. “There’s this… cup hovering in front of your quarters for the past ten minutes.”

“Ah.”

 

Hux took a quick glance at the cup which was gently swaying in the air. He could see the steam rising and smell the bitterness of his favorite blend of tea.

 

“Yes, well. Thank you,” Hux said. “You can resume your activities.”

 

The two stormtroopers saluted him and, in a controlled step, hurried to leave the corridor.

Hux looked at the cup of tea which seemed almost full. He could swear the cup returned his glare with a pout. He grabbed it and during a split second felt something resist before he brought it back inside his quarters. He gave it a careful sip. Just the way he liked. He gulped half of it down, almost scalding his tongue, but immediately felt better.

Back at his desk, he sent a message to their Supreme Pain-in-the-butt Leader.

 

“ _ You could have brought it yourself. _ ”

 

WIth an afterthought, he added:

 

“ _ Thank you. _ ”

 

Hux then hurried to his bathroom and took a quick water shower, feeling like he earned this indulgence for the day. Once dry and wearing new clothes, he went back to his desk and saw a blinking notification on his datapad.

 

“ _ I did. You’re welcome. I have several matters to discuss with you. _ ”

 

The summon was obvious yet Hux felt as if there were subjects that didn’t only concern the First Order. He could take off immediately to meet with Kylo Ren but he did not felt like it. The man could wait and learn a bit of patience.

Hux took his cup of lukewarm tea and went to sit comfortably on his blue couch, savouring the last gulps as if Corellian brandy. Once his cup empty, he thought about waiting five more minutes before meeting with their Supreme Leader but he knew being childish wouldn’t benefit him. He stood up, set his cup down, took his datapad and left his quarters.

Though Kylo Ren hadn’t specified any particular location, Hux suspected he meant his own quarters. Despite his new status, Kylo Ren stayed in the same room that was assigned to him over five years ago, which was right down the corridor.

Before Hux could even lift his arm to ring at the door, it slid open, revealing Kylo Ren’s quarters, unchanged.

 

“Come in,” Kylo called from his desk, looking at his own datapad.

 

Hux withheld a sigh and stepped forward, stopping right before the desk and standing tall with his overcoat on his shoulder.

 

“Supreme Leader, you asked to see me. I believe this is about the mining resources on Hypori II,” Hux stated, not one for small talk.

“How was the tea?” Kylo replied, not looking up.

 

Slightly taken aback, Hux hesitated a second before answering.

 

“Good. Now, about Hypori II, the Grand Priest had confirmed he--”

“Was it to your taste?” Kylo interrupted him.

“Are we really going to do this now, Ren?” Hux asked briskly. “I don’t know if you are aware, high on your throne, but there are many problems that require our immediate attention and--”

“I know,” Kylo interrupted again. “And I’m prioritizing. Fixing one after the other.”

“And fixing me some tea was your highest priority,” Hux said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Yes.”

 

Kylo slowly raised his head but most of his face was hidden behind his dark strands of hair. Hux couldn’t help but notice its shine was gone and most locks were limp across his cheeks.

Hux decided he had better things to do. And if he had to deal with Hypori II’s Grand Priest’s betrayal, so be it.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, my shift has already started. We can discuss the other problems when you’ll be ready,” Hux told him, forcing his voice to remain levelled and professional.

 

It wouldn’t do to be on Supreme Leader’s bad side. Again.

 

“I didn’t apologize,” Kylo said seconds before Hux left his quarters. “What I did. In the throne room.”

 

Hux stopped short.

 

“I didn’t apologize,” Kylo repeated.

“No. You did not.”

 

Hux turned and faced Kylo.

 

“If I apologize now, will you change your mind?” Kylo asked. “And come back to me?

“No,” Hux replied honestly.

“What would change your mind?”

“Time. Also trying to murder you in your sleep would be a good start.”

 

Kylo lifted his head and Hux could see the start of a smirk on his lips.

 

“I am serious, Ren,” Hux said. “What you did was unacceptable. Even for you.”

“I know. And I know you’re being serious. You still have that blade in your sleeve. Should I be worried whenever I have my back turned?”

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Hux suggested, taking a step forward.

 

This time, Kylo barked a laugh before indicating a tall metal flask next to his couch.

 

“I made some more tea if you wish. Sit.”

 

This was no order, simply a suggestion disguised as such. Hux obliged. He took the tea cup and poured some of the tea, the fragrance heady and welcome.

 

“That’s another start,” Hux said.

“How about we see what we can do with Hypori II and its Grand Priest?” Kylo proposed.

“That’s an even better start,” Hux replied after taking a long sip.

 

He eyed Kylo who seemed satisfied with this answer. When Hux started to tell about his three actions plan, Kylo leaned back on his chair and listened carefully. Depending on the outcome of their meeting, Hux decided that another good start would be to slip in Kylo’s bedroom later that night and witness how sorry Kylo was for choking him.

 

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble in English. I hope you liked it! Let me know <3


End file.
